Regret and Homecoming
by KayDrew
Summary: Frodo misses his friends and writes to one of the fellowship about his feelings


I sit at my desk. It faces the window and I can see the waves lapping at the sandy shores. I look beyond the seas, to a dot in the distance. It is the docks where I departed three years ago. And I regret it. I regret leaving. True, I have no pains, but there is void in my heart an in my mind.

I miss my home. I miss my cousins and I miss Sam. I miss how he would talk to me, even when no one else would. I miss seeing his daughter – how big she must be. I miss seeing Merry and Pippin. I miss the fellowship, how each of us were different, and yet, we were the same.

_Perhaps writing to them would help,_ I think as I stand. Striding across the room, I take from the carved shelf, a bottle of green ink, cream-colored parchment and an eagle feather quill.  
Going back to my desk, I sit and think of whom I might choose to write to. I surprise myself when I choose an unlikely being. Uncapping the inkwell, I dip the eagle feather quill into the green ink. With gentle strokes, I began to write.

_Legolas, _

Years it has been since we have spoken or, in fact, seen each other. As I sit in my room that is near the shores of the Gray Havens, my heart yearns to go beyond the sea. I wish that I could go back home. I do not think I belong here. I know, melon Nin, that going home will mean suffering and pain, but staying here would mean mental strife. I want to gaze upon the grassy hills of Hobbiton, to drink a mug of ale at the Green Dragon and to sit by the fire on a cold, snowy night, watching the white flakes fall.

Wishing you all the best,

Frodo Baggins

I read the letter to make sure I have said all that I wish to say. Nodding slightly, I fold the letter in tri-fold fashion. Reaching for my red candle, I turn it sideways so that some liquid wax drips from the candle and upon the fold. Taking my seal of FB and press it into the wet wax until it has hardened. In a fine scrawl, I write on the front, _Legolas Greenleaf – Prince of Mirkwood._

Pushing my high backed chair, I stand and exit the room. Walking the halls and murmuring my greetings to various elves I pass, I walk down to the shoreline and look about. I let out a long, mournful cry and a giant eagle flies overhead. "Please, take this to Legolas Greenleaf," I say as I hand it to the eagle, who bows before taking off. I sit down and watch the water.

I must have dozed off because I found myself being shaken and the sun had set. Gandalf was bending over me. "A letter has arrived to you, my dear hobbit," he said, handing me the letter. Looking down at it, I do not recognized the neat and small handwriting. I turn it over and break the green seal that looking like an ivy leaf.

_Frodo, _

How shocked I was when I saw a letter written in your hand. I was also quite pleased. You know, you may not return to Middle-earth forever. But, you may take a pass to visit for a weeks time to go to your home. I do not know of any whom have done this, but I know it is possible.

Legolas Greenleaf

I look at Gandalf. "Oh, Gandalf, I get to go home," I say, smiling at the wizard.

"I had a feeling," Gandalf replied. He winked and wandered away.

"How could he know," I ask myself, standing and dusting the sand off my breeches. I walk up the shore and then to my quarters. I wonder how long it will be until I get to spend one more moment in my home.

The time is not long that I must wait. The next morning, a ship docks and an old friend hops off the boat. "Hey Dol, Merry dol! It's good to see you Frodo," Tom Bombadil said.

I laugh and embrace the strange and ancient man. "Come, come! Hey dol! merrydol! ring a dong dillo! Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow! Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo," he sings as I follow him onto the ship.

All the day, we sail. The wind refreshes me and blows my hair away from my face. We dock at night. Legolas is there to greet me. A smile spreads on my face. "Hello Mellon nin," he said to me, "Thank-you for retrieving Frodo, Tom."

"Hey dol! That was no trouble at all," he said. Tipping his hat to me, I leave the ship and go over to Legolas. "It has been long," I say to him.

"Yes, Mellon," Legolas says, "We have only a week. Then, you must go back I am afraid."

"I understand," I say quietly as Legolas leads me to his white horse and helps me up into the saddle. All night we ride and by dawn, I see the familiar river. When Legolas halts, I slide off carefully and wave.

Legolas waves as I depart. I trot up the path. Taking a deep breath, I stride up to Merry's home. Knocking, I stare at the door in front of me. Hearing the door open and a small gasp, I look up. There is my cousin. His mouth is agape and tears stream down his face. He rushes at me and hugs me tightly. "Pip! Come here! Come," he cries. A moment later the two of us are tackled to the ground by Peregrin. "How," they both ask as they get off of me.

"Good ol' Tom Bombadil," I say, "I can only be here for a weeks time. Oh, how it cheers my heart to see you!"

Merry and Pippin nod. They usher me into the home. Late into the night, we talk, and early the next day we travel to Sams. It was such a joy to see Sam and his family. Merry, Pippin, Sam and myself stay at Sam's home for the six remaining days. On the seventh, the four of us travel back to the harbor. I hug each good-bye and this time, it's not so bad.

Song from The Fellowship of the Ring


End file.
